Five nights at Freddy's : The Reason
by jonnathaniel.castaneda
Summary: [Recontinued] Mike Schimdt, the veteran night guard at Freddy Fazbear pizzeria has resigned. 2 sisters come up and took the job but they are about to encounter dark forces inside the pizzeria and embark on a journey to find the reason why do all these events happened The Bite of 87', The missing children, and lastly the missing night guards. (Bear with me, this is my first story)


**A/N: Hi guys it's Jonnathaniel here, Here's the 1st chapter of the renewed story **

**so go ahead read the new story, and 1 last thing. 2nd and 3rd chapter will be out on Saturday : )**

**Warning: Contains swearing**

**Quick summary of chapter:**

**Mike Schmidt, the night guard of Freddy Fazbears discovers why the animatronics do what they do to the night guards, and at the same time he suicides because of him seeing ghosts of 5 children (I know, I know, you guys want Mike to be In the story but don't worry he'll come back) then 2 sisters applied for the job, to get the money so that they can go to the  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Freddy Fazbears Pizza]<strong>

**[2:30 am]**

"Let me in Mike!" Chica shouted behind the the steel door (or I think it is) "No way, and why on earth am I going to let you in?" Mike said, obviously with an annoyed tone. "Because-" before she could speak she screamed something, Mike could only make out Pizzas, burning, worst cook ever are the only words he understood

Meanwhile she rushed off to the kitchen where Mike immediately switch to it's camera which we all know is Audio only, He only heard Chica's frantic screaming and some flames and oddly he smelled... burned pizza.

Mike chuckled at what Chica's pizza had become, and somehow Chica heard him and shouted out from the dining area "IT'S NOT FUNNY" which made Mike chuckle more

30 mins later

**BAM!**

The door closed quickly just after I pressed it

* * *

><p>[3rd Person POV]<p>

Bonnie, who was constantly banging on the door, shouted "Open up!". "Hell no" Mike said, switching through cameras to make sure the others are not out to get him, with the exception of Chica, who somehow still working on her burned pizza

"Have it your way, I was gonna help you!" Mike replied instantly, as if almost knew what he was going to say "No way you're just gonna trick me unto opening that door to stuff me, you know I'm good at this I won't for fall for your tricks this time, now just go away!"

Bonnie stomped off, obviously pissed, mumbling angrily, and about why does he even need to convince him to help them. "wait what?"

'What the hell is he saying?. "Oh well, Another killer robot pissed now I have only 2 on my shoulders to take care of" and with that Mike relaxed, still listening to his surroundings just in case Freddy comes by. Or  
>Foxy..."I remember that time he crashed into Bonnie" then he let out a little giggle as he continued his relaxing<p>

* * *

><p>[Foxy's POV]<p>

I was sitting in my cove preparing for the right time to strike for the office, cause I remember the last time I went barging through there  
>not knowing someone else is there...<p>

**[START OF FLASHBACK]**

I peeked outside my cove and I locked my eyes on the camera, well my good eye at least.  
>For the next hour the camera still doesn't activated like it's camera doesn't exist, I smiled a wide grin on my face. "Mikey, I'm coming for ye!" I ran through the hall way , but i didn't notice Bonnie was there "<strong>BONNIE WATCH OUT!"<strong> but it was too late, I crashed into Bonnie, then we stumbled over a hard thing that was on the floor, then Bonnie was on top of me, and close to- know what I'm not going to say that part...I helped her up she blushed as I did, but I ignored it, then we heard laughter coming from the office, me and Boniie rushed for the door but we are met by a door closing in front of us.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"Ugh, me not going out there, after what happened last time." Foxy hid in his cove for the whole night

[Mike's POV]

I could see Foxy talking to himself like a psycho losing his mind, then he shook his head then returned inside the cove.  
>"Ha!, even ol' Foxy here won't even try to come after me<p>

"Guess I'll be fine"...

**[Power goes out]**

"Shit" Mike swore as loud footsteps neared him, getting louder with every thump

**THUMP!,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP!**

Then the worst sound I could ever hear through every week I work here when the power goes out, plays

*Toreador march tune plays*

Mike froze in his spot when he saw Freddy standing by the left door

*Tune get louder as he comes closer*

he was shaking from terror, Freddy was directly facing him, he noticed the face of vengence on him which made him think... then he heard him talk, in a creepy and oddly a horrified tone, like he got scared by something, he managed to make out a joke of him before he get him "AHHH it's Smokey the bear"

_"SCRREE-_- what did you just call me?' "Smokey..the...bear, Isn't that your name?" Mike said chuckling a little  
>"NO IT ISN'T, MY NAME IS FREDDY-"<p>

*6 AM sound*

Freddy frowned then gave Mike a death glare

"You got lucky this time, but I swear if I get you the next night I'm going to crush your fucking skull!" Freddy said with anger in his tone, forgetting what he was going to shout to Mike  
>"and don't ever call me...whatever you just said!" " Ok, Freddy <em>Fazfuck <em>" (Italized words are words in the character's thoughts or a whisper) somehow Freddy heard him "What did you just call me? Freddy Fazfuck?' Mike gulped hard " Ummm... no I didn't say anything.' Freddy gave Mike a death glare before returning to his place on the show stage making Mike sigh in relief

"I'll never call Freddy 'Fazfuck' again."

Before he went outside the pizzeria, he noticed Chica waving bye to him, he waved back "_Why on earth are they going to wave back at me, I thought they are going to kill me? oh well, maybe it's just a game to them...a deadly game" _ he was disturbed when Mr. Fazbear came into the pizzeria, then he rewarded me with a day off today.**(****It means he doesn't work tonight someone else will)**

"Here Mike, you can have a day off for today." He was shocked why Mr. Fazbear offered him a day off "uhh... Mr. Fazbear why are you doing this?"Think of it as an reward for working for 10 weeks now"

"thanks for the offer sir' Mike thought deep if he wanted to take the day off or keep on working but he... **(yea he said no stupid mike)** 'uhh no thanks sir I'm fine, now I will just go home sir."  
>'well see ya tomorrow Mike, and expect a raise on your paycheck!" "Did he say a raise? hmph, never got one of those before, even my old jobs never gave me that."<p>

And so Mike drove home with ease, don't worry it's just a 25 minute drive, where he lay down on his bed regretting what he had said declining the day off offer.  
>for some strange reason, something is making him go back there, and so far in his weeks he keep seeing weird thing like 4 children , a yellow bear, and lastly a purple man which always appeears in his nightmares, he sees the purple man kill 5 kids then stuff them into the animatronic suits... He was completely weirded out by this, plus it started after his first night, which where he started to get used to the job and now he became a veteran at it.<p>

After he closed the door on his apartment he saw a yellow bear sitting on his chair slumped  
>"Hey!, who are you!" he got no answer instead it dissapeared, Then a giggle can be heard, he waited 2 minutes before it finally went away<p>

"That yellow bear...it won't leave me alone"

* * *

><p><strong>WHO'S THAT YELLOW BEAR?!<strong>

**just kidding .**

**Hey guys Jonnathaniel here, here's the 1st chapter of the new story**

**For the ones who are asking. I did changed the storyline..**

**For anyone who reads this I want to say thank you for reading this, It means a lot to me and**

**inspires me to create more stories and i will be planning a sequel after this story**

**Again thank you jonnathaniel signing out**

**and sorry for the incredibly shitty and short chapter :( 2nd chapter should be more longer and that's where pairings come down (THIS WILL BE A 10 CHAPTER STORY AND BORING TOO, SO PREPARE YOURSELVES)**

**peace! XD**


End file.
